


A Hypothetical

by aiphnus



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: God - Freeform, No Fandom - Freeform, No Theme, Other, Scenario, Stand Alone, imagine, to become god must be the loneliest achievement of them all, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiphnus/pseuds/aiphnus
Summary: Not a fanfic, not even a story. Just a hypothetical. If you had to imagine God, what would they look like? A man, a woman, androgynous, white, poc, young, old, thin, fat, scrawny, strong, soft and caring, hard and strict.I pictured God instead of doing my chem homework and this is who I sqw





	A Hypothetical

A man sits on the intersection of two small, dirt roads in rural Texas. There are no cars, no people, no animals. He just sits. He’s watching something in his mind. His skin is tanned and his hands are calloused like someone who labored for a living, but he never left that intersection. His white hair is short and he wears a straw hat. His eyes are shut and his beard is short, gray, and messy.

He didn’t create us. We came into existence at the same time as he did, as a surrounding for him. The way you buy rocks and plants and water to fill a fish tank when you buy a fish. He didn’t make us but we exist because of him.

He’s not all powerful but he is all knowing. He stares at the back of his own eyelids and sees the world. He doesn’t know that he’s different from all of us. He doesn’t know he’s all knowing. He doesn’t know we sprung from his existence. He only sees what happens.

He watches the pain and horror that envelope our world. He watches innocents die in holocausts, he watches bystanders get murdered, he watches children get shot in school, he watches prisoners break from torture, he watches cities buried in ash, he watches whales die from plastic and forests burn to the ground.

He wonders who created this cruel hellscape? How could someone let this happen, or even make it happen? Why would they want this? Why did he continue to watch?

The narrator was wrong. He was all powerful, and he wasn’t all knowing. For the thing he did not know was that he was all powerful, and he continued to simply watched with pity as the world sobbed.


End file.
